Spice Williams
|birthplace = North Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = Stunt double |characters = Vixis, Klaestron kidnapper |image2 = Vixis.jpg |caption2 = ...as Vixis |image3 = |caption3 = }} Spice Williams , known as Spice Williams-Crosby since 2003, is an action actress, stuntwoman, and stunt coordinator who portrayed the Klingon Vixis in . In , she appeared as a Klaestron kidnapper in the first season episode alongside Tom Morga. One year later, Williams-Crosby doubled guest actress Megan Gallagher in the second season episode in a fight scene with fellow stuntwoman Patricia Tallman. She later was Leslie Hoffman stunt safety on the episode . Her latest Trek performance was doubling for leading actress Jeri Ryan. Her trousers from were re-used by Roxann Dawson's photo double Susan Lewis in Voyager and were later sold on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Parts of her Klingon costume were later worn by Cameron in and by Gabrielle Union in . This costume was also sold off on eBay. Williams-Crosby was born as Marceline Ann Williams on a ranch in North Hollywood, California. She began her career in show business as a singer and dancer before becoming a stunt performer. She is also a famous bodybuilder and a vegan. Williams-Crosby married Gregory Crosby – the first grandson of and half-brother of Denise Crosby – on . They have one son, Luke. In addition to her roles on Star Trek, she has appeared in or performed stunts for over 100 films and television programs, including Roseanne and From Dusk till Dawn, and has doubled for actresses like Louise Fletcher and Meg Foster. In 2004, Williams-Crosby auditioned for the part of a boxer alongside friend and stuntwoman Rosine "Ace" Hatem in 's Academy Award winning drama Million Dollar Baby. While Hatem was cast as a boxer, Williams-Crosby got the part of an Irish fan and had to learn this special language. Most of her scenes ended up on the cutting room floor. Fellow Trek performers Lucia Rijker, Benito Martinez, Tom McCleister, Jamison Yang, Miguel Perez, Marco Rodriguez, Jude Ciccolella, Bridgett Riley, and Boni Yanagisawa also appeared in this film. In 2009 Williams-Crosby voiced the role of Captain Merrick in the fan produced audio series Star Trek: The Continuing Mission. Additional Star Trek appearances File:Klaestron kidnapper (female).jpg|Klaestron kidnapper (uncredited) File:Spice Williams-Crosby, Invasive Procedures.jpg|Stunt double for Megan Gallagher (uncredited) File:Spice Williams-Crosby, The Killing Game, Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) Selected filmography Acting *Films **''Number One with a Bullet'' (1987; also stunts) ** (1989) **''Guyver'' (1991; also stunts), co-starring Michael Berryman and Jeffrey Combs **''The Naked Truth'' (1992) **''Archibald the Rainbow Painter'' (1998) with Ann H. Gillespie, Michael McKean, and Robert Picardo; written and directed by Les Landau **''Restraining Order'' (1999) **''Beautiful'' (2000) **''The Signing Detective'' (2003) **''Dead End Road'' (2004) **''Million Dollar Baby'' (2004) *Television **''Diff'rent Stokes'' (1985) **''Mama's Family'' (1987) **''Step by Step'' (1996) **''Roseanne'' (1997) **''Seinfeld'' (1997), as a woman carrying George Costanza (played by Jason Alexander) **''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1998) **''Diagnosis: Murder'' (1999) **''Angel'' (2003) **''Charmed'' (2005) **''Scrubs'' (2007; also stunts) Stunts *Films **''The Lost Boys'' (1987) **''Natural Born Killers'' (1994) **''From Dusk till Dawn'' (1996) **''Batman & Robin'' (1997) **''Liar Liar'' (1997) **''Spawn'' (1997) **''A Simple Plan'' (1998) **''For Love of the Game'' (1999) **''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) **''Spider-Man'' (2002) **''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (2004) **''The Island'' (2005) **''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006), written and directed by J.J. Abrams *Television **''7th Heaven'' (1996-?) External links *SpiceWilliamsCrosby.com – official site *Spice-of-Life.com – official nutrition site * *Spice Williams-Crosby at the WorkingActorsGroup *Spice Williams-Crosby at ActorsAccess.com * * *Spice Williams-Crosby at [http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/ The Terminator Wiki] de:Spice Williams es:Spice Williams Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:DS9 performers Category:Stunt performers